


Surprise Visit

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Gaming, Pidge's bully, Pokemon - Freeform, Post S7, Post-Canon, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Spoilers end S7. Although Pidge was still hospitalized in the garrison galaxy, she spent her afternoon quietly with Lance when an old acquaintance arrived to visit her.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys ! <3  
> As you see, I still continue to post my plance fics !  
> I hope you'll enjoy it !

Pidge was sitting comfortably against her pillows, her legs stretched out in front of her but covered by white sheets, still wearing her orange and white clothes from the Galactic Garrison Hospital. She played quietly in the game boy advance, while Lance was sitting near her, between the window and her bed. Arms resting on the edge of her bed, he leaned forward to follow her progress in the game.  
  
“That’s it, you finally arrive at Cerulean City !” Lance sighed. "I thought you’d never get there…”  
  
“Yeah, these are quite long passages but these allow you easily increase level when you’re at the beginning of the adventure.” She answered automatically.

The red paladin hummed and gasped in surprise as he saw what she was doing to her little character.  
  
"Wait, you’re just coming into town and you’re already going to attack the arena ?!” He exclaimed. "Don’t you even heal your Pokemons ?!”  
  
"It’s good, I have Ivysaur and Pikachu. Against water types, it will be easy.” She answered in a monotone voice but from which an absolute confident was transpiring. **  
**

****As she had just defeated the two sidekicks in the arena and was fighting the red-haired champion, two knocks on the door forced her to lift her head. The door slid open, and a brown-eyed, blond head dressed in a white shirt, jeans, and black baskets appeared in the opening. **  
**

"Hey, Katie… you, uh… do you remember me ?” He asked, advancing unsteadily at the foot of her bed.

At the sight of the blonde boy, her grip on her game console instinctively tightened. She remembered him very well : he was an old school classmate from middle school, the one who had called her a nerd and had humiliated her in front of the whole class. He was much taller and muscular now, his face was more refined and his bored little asshole face seemed to be gone.

"What do you want, Corentin ?” She said, frowning, though part of her was intrigued by his coming.  
  
The blond seemed slightly uncomfortable. He anxiously triturated the bottom of his pockets and hardly dared to look into her eyes, throwing quick eyeballs that oscillated between her, the ground at his feet, and the console she still carried in her hands.  
  
"Can we… can we discuss ?” He wanted to know, before launching a glance at Lance -whom he finally greeting by nodded, and returned to her. "Alone ?”

A short silence settled and Pidge’s brain was spinning quickly. Only a few tics later, her decision was made and she turned her head to the cuban.

"Lance, can you stay in the hallway ? I don’t have one for very long.”

The young man opened his mouth, certainly to protest or say anything, but no words came out. He pursed his lips and gave a small smile to his friend before giving a nod. He stood up and Pidge reached for him.

“Hold on. Here, can you beat the boss for me ?” She asked, giving him her game boy.

“Got this.” He replied, taking the console and crossing the room, not without casting a suspicious glance at the other boy.

The red paladin softly shut the door and the blonde, as well as Pidge, were finally alone. Corentin turned his attention to the brown-haired while pointing the exit with his thumb.

“It’s your boyfriend ?“  
  
Pidge frowned again. She hesitated between answering "yes” just to shut at him up, and “it’s none of your business” because, well, her personal relationships really did not concern him. Instead, she settled down with a cautious and firm “What did you want to talk about ?”. He put a hand to his neck to scratch the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. He gave her another look and looked down, unable to hold her gaze for more than two seconds.  
  
“You… you cut your hair.” He observed. "I liked your long hair but the short hair, it suits you well too.”  
  
Pidge, despite her serious face, stared at him confusedly. Really ? He had come, had interrupted her playing time and her peaceful moment with Lance, to tell him that ? Where did these compliments come from, by the way ? 

“If you’ve come all the way just to talk about my hair, you can go home.” She retorted calmly.  
  
Then she turned her head to the door and opened her mouth to summon Lance to return.  
  
"No !” The blonde hastily dropped into her field of vision, hands in front of him.  
  
An eyebrow raised in question, Pidge sank deeper into his cushions and crossed his arms in expectation. The young man capitulated with a sigh, drooping shoulders, and he decided to start after taking a breath, certainly to give courage to himself.  
  
"I… actually, I wanted to apologize…”He confessed.  
  
At the sight of a second eyebrow raised by his interlocutor, the blonde continued his momentum, not without putting his hands in the pockets to have something to do with his hands. 

“…for the attitude I had towards you in middle school. I’ve been thinking about it from time to time since you left the school, you know ? And I felt bad about making fun of you. I am sorry. It was bad and I shouldn’t have done that…” He admitted with a guilty look.  
  
The green paladin opened her mouth in "o”, without a word came out. Pidge did not quite know what to say to her old classmate. He seemed to have thought about what he had done, and wanted her to forgive him. Maybe she should be accepting his excuses ? After all, it was years ago now -or at least, it’s the impression she had, because with all these months spent in space, their perception of time was slightly altered…

When Corentin don’t received a answer from the brown-haired, he swayed slightly on his feet, continued to speak while mumbling under his breath, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
“I mean, it pissed me off that you always know everything and you cut the professor’s speech all the time. You did not even put yourself in the shoes of the teacher who felt bad about being belittled by one of his own students…”

Wait… 

“…And since you were always the first to answer questions without permission, me and the class didn’t even have the chance to be interviewed. It was hard for us too. We felt left out because of you… ”  
  
Wut…?

“… sometimes we wondered why you didn’t change school since you were as smart as everyone else. After all, there are lots of specialized schools for people like you, even if it was far, you could very well go by bus or train. It might have cost more, but your parents each have good pay, they could very well pay you for higher education… ”  
  
Wat ?  
  
“…It was not just me and the class who thought so, by the way. The teachers thought so too, I heard them talking about it one day in the teachers’ room… ”  
  
What ?! 

“Anyways, I’m glad to have seen you again to apologize to you. You have grown well since last time. And if I understand correctly, you’re one of the saviors of the universe, right ? It’s so amazing ! Well, I’m not a big fan of glasses because it makes your nerd side even more accentuated, but…” he says, shrugging his shoulders, staring at the walls, unable to stop. "I guess we can’t totally change what we are. I say that, but that’s my opinion. All I want, now that all this history of the college is behind us, is to make amends by presenting to you my apolo…” 

From that moment, Pidge was not listening anymore. That it. She was withdrawing what she had said earlier about her former classmate ; he had not matured and always remained a little asshole looks despite appearances. The green paladin wished to be able to get up and make her bayard appear to flank him a big blow of Discharge, but the doctor had said that she had to do as little effort as possible if she wanted to recover her strength. Then, instead, she clenched her fists hard until she bleached her knuckles and glared at him through her glasses. 

“Exactly. We can’t really change what we are. I remain a "nerd”, and you, you remain a moron without brains. Now get out of my room and never come back.” She spat.  
  
“What ?!” He exclaimed, blinking. He seemed to be back on Earth and the orders she had just dictated made him click.  
  
"Get out of my room and never come back.” She repeated more calmly.  
  
"Excuse me ? Didn’t you hear what I said ?!” He shouted, his arms open, looking lost.  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard all of it very well !” The green paladin shouted in return, became angry. "All you want is to give yourself a good conscience by excusing yourself, but you don’t think of a damn word !”  
  
“Of course yes ! I am sincere !” He pleaded, one hand on his heart.  
  
"Shut your fucking quiznack !” She swore, her eyebrows frowned hard.  
  
"You must believe me, Katie !” He continued without paying attention to what she was saying -and what she say didn’t make sense by the way. "I’m really sor…”  
  
“I told you to leave !” She cut.  
  
"Hey !” Suddenly thundered a voice at the entrance. 

It was Lance. Who held the pan of the door with one hand and the game boy advance in the other. But who was also frowning and glare at the blonde with a hostile look.  
  
"If Pidge told you to get out, then get out. Stop forcing.” 

The brown-haired heard Corentin quietly slam his tongue to mumble a “here we go, there’s the boyfriend who show up now…”, but ignored his words. She preferred to focus on Lance, who had advanced at the height of her old classmate, his fist clenched while his other hand still held the game console.  
  
“What ? Do you have a problem ?” The blond questioned, clenching his fists as well.  
  
"Yeah, look at your face. You’ll see, my problem.” Retorted Lance straightly.  
  
Half a minute passed while the two boys stared at each other, but it was Corentin who distanced himself while sighing in annoyance. He turned his attention back to Pidge and backed away with an appearance of nonchalance, palms raised at his shoulders. 

"You know what, Katie ? Nevermind. I tried to take a step towards you to make peace but for what I see, my efforts will never succeed. Now, I consider that I have no longer to feel guilty. And if you do not want my apologies, then go fuck yourself.”  
  
“Go fuck yourself too.” She replied immediately.  
  
"Nerd…” he grumbled.  
  
Pidge showed him her middle finger, extending her arm well, and the door slid shut again to close abruptly, reflecting the state of mind of his surprise visitor.  
  
“What an asshole…” Lance mumbled before turning to her. “Who was this guy ?”  
  
“As you just said, an asshole.” Pidge sighed. "So, you managed to beat Misty ?” 

"Huh ? Uhh, kind of ?” He offered awkwardly as he approached her to give her back her gameboy.  
  
"What do you mean ?” She wanted to know, frowning.  
  
As Lance circled his seat to return to his chair and lean against the edge of Pidge’s bed with his arm against him, the hacker was intrigued. She looked down at the screen in her hands and, after opening the menu to check her badges, she looked up.  
  
"That’s what I thought. You didn’t succeed to beating her.”  
  
“She was too difficult !”  
  
“How "too difficult” ? You had a Grass type and a Electrik type ! And you even had a Pigeotto to support you in case ! How could you lose, seriously ?”  
  
“It’s because your Pokemons were half-K.O !” He argues. "I knew that you had to heal them first, but you didn’t listen to me !”  
  
“Because I knew exactly what to do, me. I’m sure you didn’t use a strategy and rush with a pure force.” She reproached, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No !” He replied before crossing his arms. "I played Pokémon when I was a kid too ! So I know a little bit about strategy too, you know.” 

The green paladin sighed and put her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, I just have to start over and- wait. Why am I in the Mt. Moon’s Pokemon Center ?”  
  
“When you lose a fight, your avatar respwan at the last place where you were treated your Pokemons. And since you have not been to Cerulean City’s Pokemon Center and have gone straight to the arena, well… ”  
  
“Uh…” She just reply, before she plunged her little character back into the cave to cross it.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, where only the little sound of the buttons of the game boy between them, the cuban understood.  
  
“You didn’t know… ?” Lance was surprised.  
  
Despite her reluctant look, Pidge tilted her head slightly to the side and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Although I have 149 of IQ and know a lot about technology, I still have a lot things to learn. And I almost never lost a single fight in my Pokemon versions, so I guess I didn’t really pay attention to that little detail.”  
  
“Makes sense …” recognized Lance. 

“I still have somes Repels, in addition to Ivyzaur for Geodude and Pikachu for Zubat, it should do it. I would be able to get out of the cave faster than the first time.” She explained.

A second silence settled between them, in which the green paladin was focused on crossing the cave while beating wild Pokémon by OHKO. The red paladin, meanwhile, watched silently the game of his friend. The fact that she did not seem to want to talk about what had happened with that Corentin internally disturbed him. After a few minutes, no longer holding, he moistened his lips and spoke softly.

"Hey, Pidge…”

“Hmm ?” She answered automatically, without looking up from her screen.

He leaned even closer to the edge of the bed. He was at the limit between being slumped on and falling off his chair.

"That guy from earlier… who exactly was he ?”

Pidge stopped her movements immediately, the thumbs hanging over the buttons. She turned her head and watched the curious but fearful glow dancing inside her two blue orbs. Without a word, she held out her hand to ruffle his hair and found it just adorable that he closed an eyelid because of her gesture.

“Someone who is very far from you, Mister Sharpshooter.” 

When she withdrew her hand, her palm tickled her and she still had the sensation of the young man’s soft hair on the fingertips.

Despite her attempt to reassure him, Lance pouted and stretched his back to the back, to plunge his chin on his forearms. He turned his head aside to look at her silently. He clearly wanted to know more and Pidge crackled under the puppy eyes he was giving her. After sighing, she continue her Pokemon game and briefly told what the cuban wants to hear. 

“He was a old classmates guy back in the middle school. Not very smart and he was always bored in class. I had some altercations with him. But no big deal.”  
  
“That’s why he wanted to apologize ?” Deduced the red paladin.  
  
Pidge nodded surreptitiously.  
  
“When you show a little more intelligence and reflection than others, even cutting the floor to the teacher to explain what you know, it’s difficult for your classmates, you see ?”  
  
“…they called names and they put you away…” Lance understood, as he widened his eyes to the realization. 

“That’s why I spent all my time on my computer, my inventions, my books, and with my brother before the Kerberos mission. But all of this it’s from the past. Now, my whole family is safe, I have friends that does matter to me, and… ”  
  
She left her sentence in abeyance, sank into her cushions and then looked up to calmly look at her partner, who instinctively gave him a small smile.  
  
“And…? He encouraged tenderly.  
  
But the words she had on the tongue suddenly seemed very embarrassing to say as she looked him straight in the eye. Then she lowered her two amber orbs again on her white sheets and lightly pursed her lips together.  
  
"And I have you…” she confessed reticently.

Then, she cursed the warm that spread on her cheekbones and her heart that had missed a few beats. She don’t dared to look at the young man. It was only when she heard him sneer that she looked up and met Lance’s grin, impish but happy.  
  
“I’m glad to have you too, Pidge.”  
  
The brown-haired’s stomach made a loop and she fluttered her eyes to look away. For the umpteenth time, she turned her attention to her game boy, where a wild Zubat had blocked her as she was one step from the exit of the cave. Damn it…

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I love Pokemon ? Because I do ! ^^


End file.
